Never Again Will I Love You
by cosmictwilight
Summary: Someones been taken advantage off, Someones been lied too, Someones realized a bit too late. Someone is going to lose everything they had....


**Disclaimers: **

I do not own any characters that appeared within the Anime or Manga of Dragon Ball franchise. The song featured is not mine either, and I gain no profit whatsoever for having it featured here. The song featured is Never Again – Kelly Clarkson from the upcoming album 'My December'. This is seriously out of character for some characters (namely Gohan) if you do not like that, than I would suggest you do not read. This is a **ONE** shot.

* * *

**Never Again (Will I love you)**

**  
**

**

* * *

**

Videl held her daughter carefully as she bent down to pick up the dog food tray and place it on the bench. She had one of those things where you can have your child close to you, without too much support, but being a first time mother, Videl was constantly afraid of hurting the little angel.

Her daughter was now 6 months old, and was beginning to move around a little, she couldn't speak yet, but she did let out a little gurgle every now and then, and naturally Videl would pretend to understand what her daughter was saying. Videl filled the tray with some dog food and placed on the ground as a large puppy came bouncing in the room obviously smelling the food as she opened the can.

"Whoa, slow down Seshee" Videl answered holding onto baby Pan tightly as she moved around the dog who had his head stuck into the plate of food. Once she obtained her balance she made her way into the living room and placed Pan into a crib she had set up in the living room. It wasn't long before Pan began to drift away into a deep sleep and Videl was left on the sofa to relax.

Leaning against the sofa cushion, she felt a tad bored. Gohan had been working a lot lately. She'd been assured by Bulma that he was working extremely hard on the prototype of the latest technology for Capsule Corporation. But, truth be told it didn't make Videl feel any better. Ever since Videl had fallen pregnant she'd pretty much been home alone, Gohan was always working.

'_Everything will be okay Videl_´ Videl thought to herself as she felt herself slowly drifting into sleep.

_When Videl opened her eyes, the house was cast in a slight layer of darkness, looking to the clock on the wall she realized it was almost six; she needed to get up and start preparing dinner. She looked over to Pan who was still fast asleep. Slowly getting to her feet, she brushed herself off and straightened up her skirt, before running her hands through her hair again. _

_Sniffing the air, she could smell bacon. Walking into the kitchen she smiled as she saw Gohan 'slaving' over a hot stove. She also giggled at him wearing her apron. _

_"Hey" she whispered as she walked up behind him and placed her arms around his waist. He smiled and turned around and placed an arm around her pulling her close. _

_"I'm sorry did I wake you?" Gohan asked pushing his glasses up on his face to sit properly. She nodded. _

_"No you didn't" Videl answered walking over to the fridge and pulling out a bottle of orange juice and reaching for two cups out of the cupboard. "Has Pan woken up at all?" _

_"She was sleeping as soundly as her mother was" Gohan answered smiling at the young woman, almost instantly a slight whimper was heard coming from the living room. Gohan groaned slightly. "Right on cue" _

_"Yeah, here" she handed the man a cup of juice, and opened up the fridge and pulled out a baby bottle of milk and placed it into the bottle warmer. "You take care of that" she pointed to the stove "And I'll take care of Pan" _

_Gohan nodded slowly turning his attention to the stove. "Oh crap" he shrieked running and flipping the bacon and eggs. "I knew I forgot something" _

_Videl rolled her eyes as she walked back into the room with Pan in her arms. "Hey sweetie, look Daddy's home" _

_Pan gurgled at the man who was beginning to place the slightly burnt bacon and eggs on the plates. Videl giggled as she watched her husband run over and pull out the slightly burnt toast from the toaster. _

_"How can you burn toast?" Videl asked, feeding Pan a warm bottle of milk. "Honestly, its set up for perfect toast" _

_"Well, I didn't think 4 was enough so I put it on 6" Gohan answered sheepishly as his phone began ringing. He pulled the phone off his waist and began clicking away. _

_"Is it ChiChi?" Videl asked curiously _

_"No, it's work. I have to go" Gohan answered grabbing his jacket and laptop. "I'll be back as soon as I can, I promise" _

_Videl sighed as he walked over and kissed her forehead, he also gave Pan a quick kiss. "I love you" Videl answered as he ran out the door. He didn't even say he loved her, just left. She rolled her eyes and her eyes went between Pan and the burnt dinner sitting on the bench. _

_The sun brushed through the curtains and onto Videl's face. She rolled over to avoid the light; she wasn't always the morning person. However her eyes snapped open when she realized she was alone in the bed. She sat up quickly; Pan was still in her crib sleeping, the area beside her hadn't been slept in. _

_She quickly ran her hand through her hair and put it up in a ponytail. She got to her feet and picked up the baby monitor on the dressing table and placed one in the crib with her daughter and the other in her hand as she went down stairs. _

_Walking into the kitchen. She noticed an envelope sitting on the bench. Picking it up, she traced the edges of it carefully. A yellow envelope, trimmed with red along the edges. Her name was written on the front and she could tell by the hand writing it was from Gohan. _

_Opening it up slowly, she began to read it. _

_As she read it, tears began to well in her eyes; the contents of this letter were about Gohan, Gohan and the woman he'd been seeing. The woman was her friend Lime. Videl grasped the letter tightly. How could the two people she loved betray her like this? Videl sat down as she held the letter, her mind trailing over the past few years together. How many times she'd been betrayed. _

**_Flashback_**

_"Hey Videl!" Tiffany shouted from her car as Videl ran out to her. "How do you think you went?" _

_"I don't know" Videl answered, "I'm just glad college is over for the summer" she smiled at her friend. "Time to party!" _

_"Definitely!" Tiffany answered as she slipped on her seat belt. "Lets go" _

_Slowly driving out of the college and onto the main road. Tiffany and Videl were singing along to the radio, as they went to pull out and onto the main road, Videl's eyes fixated onto a couple. Standing at the bus stop. Enveloped in a hug, lips touching deeply. Videl's eyes opened wide as she realized one member of the couple, was Gohan. _

_"Tiffany…" Videl choked, "Is that…?" _

_"GOHAN!" Tiffany exclaimed slamming the breaks on and swerving over to the bus stop. _

**_End Flashback _**

_Videl just sighed to herself, she wanted to believe he could change. She wanted to believe his words on their wedding day, when he swore to love and cherish. She believed him, she trusted him. She believed him each and every time he said it was over, but each and every time he must have never left her. Videl felt dirty, and used. She felt like a piece of meat passed around at the dinner table. _

**_Flashback _**

_Gohan trailed him hand over Videl's stomach and down her thighs slowly, as she shivered a little in his arms. She tilted her head up and kissed him deeply on his lips. Gohan wrapped his arms around the angel laying with him, and kissed her forehead. _

_"I love you so much" Videl whispered to him, gently nuzzling against him. _

_"I love you too Lime" Gohan answered without batting an eyelid. Videl pulled away. _

_"What did you say?" Videl asked looking up at him. Gohan hung his head in shame before looking into her lavender eyes. _

_"Sorry, Lime and I had a fight today, its playing on my mind" Gohan answered, Videl frowned slightly but thought nothing of it, instead she hugged him tight. _

_"It's alright you two will sort it out" She whispered smiling up at him. _

**_End Flashback _**

_Videl picked up the phone, she had to go do something but before she could she needed to get someone to watch Pan… _

_Gohan fixed his glasses up on his face as he typed away at his computer. Capsule Corporation was surprisingly quiet today, which Gohan was thankful for. So imagine his surprise when he got an unexpected phone call from Lime. _

_"Lime, I thought I told you to never call me at work" Gohan answered quietly into the phone. _

_"I wouldn't have if I didn't need too" Lime answered, she could tell Gohan was slightly mad at the fact he called. "But I just got a visitor" _

_"And that involves me how….?" Gohan asked, _

_"Well, the guest was your wife" Lime answered breathing deeply, "Thankfully I'd had some martial arts training, she was angry as ever" _

_"Are you okay?" Gohan asked, "I'll be right there" _

_"Gohan" Lime asked, causing Gohan to pause. "I love you" _

_"Yeah" Gohan answered, "You too" and with that he hung up the phone and sighed to himself before grabbing his laptop and jacket and running out of capsule corporation. As he made his way to Lime's he couldn't help but think Videl was behind him every step of the way. _

_Videl walked into her house and found ChiChi sitting on the sofa with Pan. Videl smiled at the woman and gave her a quick hug. _

_"Thank you" she whispered to the woman, "Thank you for everything" _

_"Anytime my dear" ChiChi answered, "Why don't you go get some rest?" _

_"I might do that actually" Videl whispered back as she laid on the sofa opposite the woman, she closed her eyes and drifted into a deep sleep. _

Opening her eyes, Videl snapped open. Had she dreamed everything? Was it just her mind playing tricks on her? She looked over and found Pan asleep in the crib beside the sofa. She smiled weakly as she got to her feet. She walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge and pulled out a bottle of juice. She reached for a cup and began to pour some into her cup on the bench. But stopped when she noticed an envelope sitting on the bench.

**Flashback **

_A yellow envelope, trimmed with red along the edges. Her name was written on the front and she could tell by the hand writing it was from Gohan. _

**End Flashback **

She stared at the letter for a while before putting it back on the bench. Something inside her told her exactly what was contained within the envelope. She walked over to the living room and pulled a notepad out of a set of drawers and a pen.

She began to scribble on the paper, and before long she folded the paper up and placed it into an envelope and left it where the current envelope was left for her. She wrote in dark letters Gohan's name.

It was several hours before Gohan got home, the house was quiet. The lights were all turned off and Seshee was gone as well. Gohan looked around the living room and made his way into the kitchen where he found two envelopes. One with Videl's name and the other with his. He slowly opened the envelope with his name on it.

I hope the ring you gave to her  
Turns her finger green  
I hope when you're in bed with her  
you think of me  
I would never wish bad things  
But I don't wish you well  
Could you tell  
By the flames that burned your words  
I never read your letter  
Cause I knew what you'd say  
Give me that Sunday school answer  
Try to make it all okay

If she really knows the truth  
She deserves you  
A trophy wife  
Oh how cute  
Ignorance is bliss  
But when your day comes  
And he's through with you  
And he'll be through with you  
You'll die together but alone  
You wrote me in a letter  
You couldn't say it right to my face  
Give me that Sunday school answer  
Repent your self away

Gohan continued to read the letter.

Never again will I hear you  
Never again will I miss you  
Never again will I fall to you  
never  
Never again will I kiss you  
Never again will I want to  
Never again will I love you  
Never!

Does it hurt  
To know ill never be there  
Bet it sucks to see my face everywhere  
It was you  
Who chose to end it like you did  
I was the last to know  
you knew  
exactly what you would do  
Don't say  
You simply lost your way  
They may believe you  
But I never will  
I Never Will  
I never will  
Never again

Videl smiled to herself as she watched Gohan sitting at the dining room table with his head in his hands. She wanted him to hurt, she trusted him, she loved him and what did he do? He tore her heart to pieces. He made her a fool. He made her lose her trust in him.

She watched as Gohan read the last of the letter.

**_Never Again will you see us. _**

**_Never Again  
_**

* * *

**Lady Lunic**: I'm not sure if i like this piece or not, in my head the point i was getting across made sense but who knows. Let me know your thoughts, constructive criticism appreciated so i can improve myself.

Rate and Review.

Thanks!

* * *


End file.
